RWWL Spinoffs
by It'sHardIKnow
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. This will be a collection of short stories, spanning from oneshots to threeshots, based on Restoring What Was Lost.


**1\. Kile's Archery Fail**

"No, no, NO!" Alissa groans loudly for the millionth time tonight. She corrects my posture once again and I fiddle with the arrow, struggling to clip it onto the string.

"Don't you mean the opposite?" She glares at me, dismissing my innuendo, and steps forwards, her hands reaching for my bow.

"You actually suck," she mutters in frustration, swiftly doing the task I was struggling with.

"And you like to suck-" I am cut off with a slap to the back of my head and I whine in pain, laughing.

"Shoot," she demands as soon as I recover. I obey and embarrassingly, the arrow flies straight over the target.

"Oh, my, days," she drawls, "the target is not even 10 feet away from you and you didn't even hit it." I smile sheepishly, shrugging. Alissa is currently trying to teach me archery, and I -somehow- am failing miserably at it.

"You are so lucky I was generous enough to bring you on the day of private one-on-one sessions, like, I mean, you would have been floored by the six-year old I train with, and taunted by the pre-teens. After all, I am their trainer," she rambles as a small smirk appears at the end and grabs another arrow for me. Her loose, copper, hair sways in time with her headshakes and I cannot help but feel like the hair is mocking me too. _Dude...i_ _t probably is._

"Let me collect the arrows then you can start shooting again," she speaks, strolling to the scattered arrows. I blow a raspberry in exasperation, twirling the bow while I wait. She returns, placing the arrows on the table, and nods at me, being sure to step behind me. I exhale deeply, position myself, and aim. I do not even register the fact that I am holding the bow wrong, and pull to shoot.

"Wait!" I release the arrow, reacting to her panicked shout a little too late and furrow my eyebrows in confusion. _Where did the arrow go?_

* * *

"You are so dead, you lil' piece of sh*t," Alissa growls quietly, her ice-blue eyes blazing with anger. I scratch my neck and exhale audibly, avoiding her gaze and tug on my collar. We are in a hospital room, waiting for the doctor to return, and the wait isn't all that pleasant.

"Is it just me or is it like, real hot in here?" I ask no one, fanning myself, and start to get up from the plastic chair.

"Kile, you sit your damn ass back down. And for the record, if you don't remember correctly, you're the one who fricking caused this!" she screeches, pointing at her bandaged arm. Will releases a cackle and falls out of his seat, clutching his sides as he begins to laugh raucously. Bella suppresses a smile, her grey eyes shining with amusement. I slump back into my seat, muttering another apology.

"Where the hell is this doctor? Why am I not allowed to leave yet?" Alissa huffs, her fists clenching.

"Well, Miss Chase, none of your parents are answering our calls and because you're not yet 18, we cannot dismiss you without adult supervision. And we cannot keep you overnight because we need these rooms," the doctor speaks, answering her question as he strides into the room. Alissa rolls her eyes, clenching her fists.

"Of course they aren't picking up," she mumbles, throwing her head back. I grab her fist, pry it open, and run my thumb over her knuckles in a comforting manner.

"Doctor, there's a woman who claims to be Alissa's guardian when her parents are unavailable. Name's Iona James," a nurse murmurs, standing in the doorway.

"The perks of having a best friend whose mother would do anything for her children and their friends," Bella says, waving her iPhone. Alissa sighs in relief and nods at the doctor's questioning eyes. He follows the nurse out of the room and a few seconds later, Mrs James runs in.

"Oh, you're okay!" she breathes out, hugging Alissa. She then marches over to me and slaps my head.

"Ow! What was that for?" I groan, rubbing my head with a pout.

"How did you even shoot her if she was standing behind you?" Will snorts from behind a magazine and shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, I need to leave. I am done," he laughs and stumbles out of the room, narrowly dodging a pillow. We look at Alissa who shrugs and slides off the bed. Mrs James tuts at me as we all leave the room.

"How am I supposed to teach now? I have to demonstrate things," Alisa complains.

"You can just take time off until you heal?" I suggest and Alissa sends me an incredulous look.

"Or not," I whisper, turning my head to the window, avoiding her harsh glare.

"You, mister, are waiting on me, hand and foot, until my arm heals," she tells me with a tone of finality, leaving no room for argument.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, man, you are so whipped," Will snickers.

"And you will keep quiet," Bella orders. Will blows his cheeks out, nodding in defeat, and I snort.

"Never again," Alissa deadpans.

"Not gonna lie though, it was kind of funny," Will interjects, chuckling. A small smile appears on Alissa's face and I kiss her temple, nuzzling my face into her hair.

"Didn't your girlfriend tell you to keep quiet?" Will's eyes slide over to mine at Alissa's words and I shrug, a smirk playing at my lips.

 **Soo… I have decided to do spinoffs from RWWL! This one is for StellaNiteWolfblood :D. I am taking in requests, as long as they correlate to RWWL.**


End file.
